counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Security camera/Gallery
''Counter-Strike Assault Cs assault cam1.png|Terrorist camera, Roof Cs assault cam2.png|Terrorist camera, Outside with a view of Truck Cs assault cam3.png|Neutral camera, Outside with a view of CT Spawn Cs assault cam4.png|Counter-Terrorist camera, Inside Cs assault cam5.png|Ditto Cs assault windows security.png|Security station at Windows/Upstairs Cs assault security terminal.png|The Station Brush Cs assault surveillance van back.png|Surveillance set at the back of the Truck Cs assault surveillance set.png|The Surveillance Equipment Militia File:Cs militia cam1.png|First camera, Garage File:Cs militia cam2.png|Second camera, Kitchen File:Cs militia cam3.png|Third camera, sewers File:Cs militia cam3 dark.png|Ditto, in the dark File:Cs militia cam4.png|Fourth camera, Front Door/Outside File:Cs militia cam5.png|Fifth camera, Outside, near CT spawn File:Cs militia security sewers.png|Security monitors in Sewers File:Cs militia security set.png|The security monitors Beta & Previous versions Arabstreets Cs arabstreets cam1.png|First camera, outside Cs arabstreets cam2.png|Second camera, ditto Cs arabstreets cam out1.png|Back alley camera Cs arabstreets cam out2.png|Front entrance camera Cs arabstreets camroom.png|Security Room Cs arabstreets monitor.png|One of the monitors in the Security Room Cs arabstreets cam.png|Camera brush Bunker Cs bunker hostages.png|Observation room view Cs bunker inside.png|Storage area view Cs bunker ctspawn.png|CT Spawn view Cs bunker cam out1.png|Observation room camera Cs bunker cam out2.png|Storage area camera Cs bunker cam out3.png|CT Spawn camera Cs bunker camroom.png|Operations room Cs bunker monitor1.png|First monitor Cs bunker monitor2.png|Second monitor Cs bunker monitor3.png|Third monitor Cs bunker cam.png|Camera Brush Facility Cs facility cam1.png|First camera Cs facility cam2.png|Second camera Cs facility camroom.png|Security Room Cs facility security set.png|The Security Station Hideout Cs hideout cam1.png|First camera Cs hideout cam2.png|Second camera Cs hideout cam3.png|Third camera Cs hideout cam out1.png|Storage room camera Cs hideout cam out2.png|Corridor camera Cs hideout cam out3.png|Garage camera File:Cs hideout cam.png|Camera brush Cs hideout camroom.png|The Observation Area Cs hideout monitors.png|The Observation Area's monitors Mansion Cs mansion cam1.png|Front Yard camera Cs mansion cam2.png|Inside camera Cs mansion cam.png|The camera on the wall between CT Spawn and the Front Yard Cs mansion security cam.png|The camera brush Cs mansion cams.png|The two security monitors Cs mansion security terminals.png|Security monitor brushes Prison Cs prison cam back.png|Back view Cs prison cam cells.png|Cells view Cs prison cam showers.png|Showers view Cs prison cam out back.png|Back camera Cs prison cam out cells.png|Cells camera Cs prison cam out showers.png|Showers camera Cs prison securityroom.png|Security room Cs prison monitor.png|Monitor Cs prison cam.png|Camera brush Siege cs_siege_upstairs.png|Upstairs view cs_siege_underground.png|Underground view cs_siege_bunker.png|Bunker view cs_siege_garage.png|Garage view cs_siege_cam_upstairs.png|Upstairs camera cs_siege_cam_underground.png|Underground camera cs_siege_cam_bunker.png|Bunker camera cs_siege_cam_garage.png|Garage camera cs_siege_monitors.png|Monitors in the Main Hall cs_siege_monitor1.png|First set of monitor cs_siege_monitor2.png|Second set of monitor cs_siege_cam.png|Camera brush Thunder Cs thunder cam1.png|First Terrorist camera Cs thunder cam2.png|Second Terrorist camera Cs thunder cam3.png|Control Room neutral camera Cs thunder cam4.png|Outside Counter-Terrorist camera Cs thunder cam5.png|Turbines Counter-Terrorist camera Cs thunder cams ct spawn.png|Monitors in CT Spawn Cs thunder camset.png|The CT Spawn monitors Cs thunder security terminal.png|The Control Room security terminals Weapons Depot Cs wpndepot cam1.png|First camera Cs wpndepot cam2.png|Second camera Cs wpndepot cam3.png|Hostage room camera Cs wpndepot cam4.png|Fourth camera Cs wpndepot secroom.png|Security room Cs wpndepot security station.png|The security station Final Option De foption cam1.png|T Spawn camera view De foption cam2.png|Stairs camera view De foption cam3.png|Ladder camera view De foption cam4.png|Bombsite B camera view De foption cam5.png|Bombsite C camera view De foption cam6.png|Bombsite A camera view De foption cam1 out.png|T Spawn camera view De foption cam2 out.png|Stairs camera view De foption cam3 out.png|Ladder camera view De foption cam4 out.png|Bombsite B camera view De foption cam5 out.png|Bombsite C camera view De foption cam6 out.png|Bombsite A camera view De foption camera.png|Camera brush De foption camroom.png|Security room De foption monitor.png|One of the monitors Vegas De vegas cam1.png|CT Spawn camera File:De vegas beta7 cam.png|Beta 7.0 version De vegas cam2.png|Front desk camera De vegas cam3.png|Main lobby camera De vegas camroom.png|Security room De vegas monitor.png|One of the monitors Counter-Terrorist Training Center Tr cam1 out.png|Elevator entrance camera Tr cam2 out.png|Suit area camera Tr cam3 out.png|Pre-Hostage hostage camera Tr cam4 out.png|Hostage area camera Tr cam5 out.png|Hostage Rescue Zone camera Tr cam6 out.png|Armory Store camera Tr cam6 7 out.png|First two live fire exercise cameras Tr cam8 out.png|Third live fire exercise camera Tr cam9 out.png|Pre-sniping range camera Tr cam10 out.png|Sniping range camera Tr cam11 out.png|Pre-Smoke Grenade exercise camera Tr cam12 out.png|Smoke Grenade exercise Tr cam13 out.png|Elevator corridor camera Tr cam14 out.png|C4 Exercise camera Tr cam15 out.png|Blast Pit camera Tr cam16 out.png|Final exercise camera Camera training.png|The camera brush Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Counter Terrorist Training Cz training cam1 out.png|Facility entrance camera Cz training cam2 out.png|Corridor camera cz_training_cams.png|Regular and suspended camera brushes Truth in Chaos Cz truth cam1.png|Stair gate camera view Cz truth cam1 open.png|Ditto, with open gate Cz truth cam alt out.png|One of the two stair cameras Cz truth cam2.png|Storage room camera view Cz truth cam2 out.png|Storage room camera Cz truth cam.png|Camera brush Cz truth mon closed.png|Monitor with closed gate Cz truth mon open.png|Ditto, open Cz truth monitor close.png|Monitor brush with closed gate Cz truth monitor open.png|Monitor brush with open gate Cz truth monitor2.png|Storage room monitor, note the green crosshair present on the screen Miami Heat Cz miami cam1.png|Vault camera view Cz miami cam2.png|Lobby camera view Cz miami cam1 out.png|Vault camera Cz miami cam2 out.png|Lobby camera Cz miami cam3 out.png|Unusable lobby camera Cz miami cam.png|Camera brush Cz miami term1.png|Vault room terminal Cz miami term1 used.png|Used vault room terminal Cz miami term2.png|Vault terminal Cz miami term2 used.png|Used vault room terminal Cz miami terma.png|Vault terminal Cz miami termb.png|Vault room terminal Pipe Dream Cz pipedream cam1.png|First camera Cz pipedream cam2.png|Second camera Cz pipedream cam3.png|Third camera Counter-Strike: Source css_security_cam.png|Camera model cs_assault_css_cam_out.png|Camera on the back alley, back door area. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive css_security_cam.png|Camera model Assault cs_assault_csgo_cam_out.png|Ditto on Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Office Cs office go cam garage1.jpg|First Garage camera Cs office cam garage2.jpg|Second Garage camera Cs office go cam ctspawn.jpg|CT Spawn camera Cs office go cam backway.jpg|Backway camera Train De train go bsitea cam.jpg|Bombsite A camera De train go ctspawn cam.jpg|CT Spawn camera De train go ivy cam.jpg|Ivy camera De train go sniper cam.jpg|Sniper's Nest camera Blacksite'' Blacksite_Camera_@_Tourist.png|Tourist camera Category:Equipment galleries